


Потанцуй со мной

by Twinkle_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юри с детства любил смотреть, как танцуют эльфы...





	Потанцуй со мной

Юри проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Не так уж часто такое случалось, обычно он любил понежиться в постели подольше, и Виктор будил его нежными поцелуями. Но сегодня все было иначе. Виктор еще спал, его чудесные серебристые волосы разметались по подушке, ресницы чуть подрагивали. Юри смотрел на него, не замечая, что перестал дышать. Они были вместе уже почти год, но Юри до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к этому. Виктор - настоящее чудо, ворвавшееся в его жизнь. Виктор изменил все.  
Когда Юри еще был ребенком, он часто убегал в Зачарованный лес, вопреки всем предостережениям родителей. Он мечтал увидеть эльфов, и однажды ему это удалось. Он смотрел из-за густых зарослей ежевики, как эльфы кружатся по поляне в волшебном танце. Один из них был особенно прекрасен - стройный, легкий, с длинными серебристыми волосами. Юри просто не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
Он приходил снова и снова, смотрел и не осмеливался подойти ближе. Он знал, что смертному не выдержать танца с эльфами, что многие девушки и юноши находили так свою гибель: увлекшись эльфами, поддавшись их чарам, они присоединялись к танцу и веселые смешливые эльфы затанцовывали их до смерти.  
Такую же судьбу пророчили и Юри.  
Но он всегда держался в стороне, незамеченным, пока однажды, став уже взрослым, не застал на поляне одного лишь Виктора. Юри тогда не знал, как его зовут. Мысленно он называл его: “Мой эльф”, мечтал о нем, жаждал подойти ближе. Юри не раздумывая шагнул вперед.  
\- Я хочу потанцевать с тобой, - сказал Юри, и эльф склонил голову набок, разглядывая его.  
\- Что ж, - вздохнул он, - если ты хочешь…  
Они танцевали весь день и всю ночь, и Юри казалось, что даже если он умрет,- это будет ничтожная плата за то, чтобы прикоснуться к своему эльфу, вдохнуть его запах - тонкий цветочный аромат, - узнать его имя.   
Когда ноги перестали держать Юри, Виктор уложил его на траву, нежно коснулся губами лба.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он.  
Юри чувствовал, как трепещет его сердце, готовое вот-вот остановиться.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдохнул он и успел заметить мелькнувшее в глазах Виктора удивление, прежде чем тот исчез.  
Юри закрыл глаза, готовый провалиться в беспамятство, голова кружилась, пение птиц доносилось словно издалека.  
И все же он не умер.  
Его нашли в тот же день, принесли домой, и он несколько недель не вставал с постели, и все же - остался жив.  
И, едва смог ходить, вновь пошел на поляну, где эльфы танцевали в свете звезд.  
\- Виктор! - позвал он, заметив знакомый блеск серебристых волос, и в тот же миг музыка смолкла, эльфы замерли.  
Виктор шагнул к нему, протянул руку, словно не веря.  
\- Ты жив, - сказал он и вдруг рассмеялся. - Ты жив!  
\- Да, - ответил Юри, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.  
Так начался их роман.   
Они бродили вдвоем по лесу, целовались и любили друг друга. А когда разлучаться стало слишком тяжело, Виктор оставил свой народ, они поселились вместе с Юри в маленьком домике на окраине деревни. Родители Юри сперва с опаской отнеслись к выбору сына - все же эльф, не человек, - но, узнав Виктора поближе, приняли его в семью.  
Юри был настолько счастлив, что ему казалось: он уснул и видит чудесный сон. И иногда становилось страшно: что, если вот-вот придется проснуться.  
И теперь, разглядывая своего возлюбленного в первых солнечных лучах, Юри понял, что этот момент настал.   
Виктор, всегда такой прекрасный, изменился. Совсем немного, чуть менее внимательный глаз и не заметил бы, но Юри видел крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз. Страшное осознание настигло его: Виктор начал стареть.  
“Что я натворил?! - с ужасом думал Юри. - Я отнял у него бессмертие, теперь, со мной, он медленно умирает.”

Проснувшись, Виктор обнаружил, что Юри уже встал. Это было странно и непривычно. Беспокойство кольнуло и отступило: незачем придумывать себе несуществующие проблемы.  
\- Юри?   
Виктор прошел на кухню и обнаружил, что его муж стоит у окна, сжав кулаки.   
\- Все в порядке?  
Юри развернулся, выдохнул и вдруг произнес то, чего Виктор совсем не ожидал услышать:  
\- Давай покончим с этим.  
До встречи с Юри Виктор и не подозревал, что жизнь может быть иной. Он танцевал вместе с остальными эльфами, пил цветочное вино и не замечал пустоты в душе. А потом появился Юри. Юри сам шагнул к нему, сам позвал, и, хотя Виктор не любил танцевать со смертными, он поддался. Юри смотрел на него так, что Виктор забывал дышать. Он совсем не хотел убивать его, но так и не смог остановиться, сколько ни пытался. Только когда у Юри совсем не осталось сил, танец прервался.  
После Виктору часто снился этот смертный, его теплые карие глаза. И, когда Юри вернулся, Виктор впервые почувствовал, как сердце его забилось быстрее.  
Только с Юри он научился любить, только с ним понял, что значит жить по-настоящему, дышать полной грудью, чувствовать красоту окружающего мира во всей полноте.  
Когда Виктор объявил, что уходит к смертным, Яков, король эльфов, был в бешенстве.  
\- Ты слишком молод, чтобы принимать такие решения, тебе всего триста лет, что ты можешь знать о жизни? Любовь смертных коротка; вот увидишь, ты еще пожалеешь!  
Но Виктор верил, что этого никогда не случится.  
Он остриг волосы, потеряв вместе с ними бессмертие, но это была ничтожная плата за то, чтобы быть вместе с Юри.   
И вот теперь Юри произнес эти слова.  
\- Давай покончим с этим, - сказал он, не глядя на Виктора. - Ты должен вернуться к своему народу.  
\- Мне некуда возвращаться, - ответил Виктор.  
Юри шагнул к нему, отвел челку с глаз.  
\- Ты плачешь?  
Виктор и сам не заметил, что слезы покатились из глаз.  
\- Ты больше не любишь меня? - спросил он.  
Неужели Яков оказался прав?  
Но Юри помотал головой.  
\- Я никогда не перестану любить тебя, Виктор. Но ты умираешь со мной, я так не могу.  
\- Глупый, - Виктор улыбнулся сквозь слезы. - Я с тобою живу.

 

Говорят, ни один смертный не может пережить танец с эльфом. Говорят, все истории о любви эльфов и смертных заканчиваются плохо. Говорят, любовь смертных слишком коротка, а любовь эльфов - слишком поверхностна. Говорят, все это только сказки и эльфов не существует.  
Может быть.  
Двое мужчин танцуют в темноте под яркими звездами, но еще ярче сияют их глаза, полные любви и нежности.   
И если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что у одного из них, с короткими серебристыми волосами, кончики ушей чуть-чуть заостренные.


End file.
